


The Boundaries of Reality | L. Laufeyson (INCOMPLETE)

by lokilasagna



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, loki is a good lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilasagna/pseuds/lokilasagna
Summary: ❝ i've wanted to catch a glimpse of valhalla ever since i was a boy.. that dream came true the moment you first smiled at me ❞After the reckless destruction of their ship, Cadence Quill and the Guardians of the Galaxy are left scattered across the universe, lost and defenseless. When Cadence wakes in the care of Asgardians, she is determined to do whatever it takes to find her team, even if the mischievous prince of Asgard is in the way.





	1. PROLOGUE

Every night I dream of this wondrous place crafted out of gold, nature, and magic. It's a place where I feel safe, yet I don't know it's name. The people that reside there are beautiful and welcoming with their blinding smiles and open arms, saying 'welcome home' as I pass.

When I visit this place, I walk across a glistening bridge of rainbow, sending streams of magic rushing toward the massive golden gates with every step I take. When the gates open, the people are there waiting for me.

This place feels real. Oh, so real until it begins to fade and I wake in my bed, listening to the gentle hum of the ship's engine instead of the people's cheers. 

As each day passes, it always ends with my mind shutting down and my eyes fluttering shut as I travel to this place, awaiting the view of the golden buildings, the mountains in the distance, and the rainbow bridge beneath my feet.

I know that I am safe here. Thousands of smiling faces are just past the gates.

Waiting for me to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've had enough of this!" I scream angrily as my fists slam against the table.

My brother jumps in his seat and his eyes grow wide as he stares at me in disbelief. He knows that I never yell. I'm never angry, for that matter. I don't know what's come over me.. I've become so hostile towards everyone lately. I hate it, but I can't control it. There's this unexplainable fire inside of me that never ceases to exist. It's scary, really..

Peter clears his throat, sinking in his chair as he avoids eye contact with me. I curse beneath my breath, glancing down at my clenched fists before my eyes screw shut with embarrassment. 

Way to go, Cadence. Look at you, screaming at your own brother because you're sick and tired of mindlessly gliding through the galaxy. Would you like a pat on the back? Pathetic. 

Now that I think about it, it is pathetic. I'm complaining about something that is completely out of my control. I can't fly a spaceship. I can't navigate the galaxy. Peter and Rocket are in charge of that. We've been soaring through the cosmos for weeks now without a proper destination since all of the nearest planets aren't the safest. Our systems are down so nobody can properly find a safe planet to stay on. We're stuck and I'm being ridiculous, blaming my brother and everybody else for the ship's malfunctions. 

But in my defense, they can be mindless idiots at times and similar incidents have happened before because of their carelessness. That doesn't excuse my actions in the slightest, though. I shouldn't be this angry towards my own brother when he did nothing wrong. 

I take a deep breath, calming my nerves as Peter and I make eye contact. He glares at me, kicking his feet onto the table as I nervously begin to pick at my cuticles. 

"What's gotten into you lately?" he asks, timid yet stern. 

My shoulders fall and a wave of guilt crashes over me. Truth be told, I don't even know how to answer his question. Something doesn't feel right. There's a strange energy and it's been with me ever since the Guardians and I experienced the power of an Infinity Stone. 

I look down at my hands, flexing them and watching as my bones shift and move. There's a tint of bright, glowing purple in my veins, but I can hardly see it.

"I'm sorry, Peter." I sigh, letting my arms hang at my sides.

He raises an eyebrow. "Do you mean it, though? You haven't been yourself for days now." 

"Peter, I'm sorry. Truly. I don't know what's gotten ahold of me these past couple of days. Something just feels a little strange. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. My stomach is constantly in a knot." 

Peter relaxes and his features soften. He tilts his head to the side, pity and concern sparkling in his ocean eyes. "Something strange?"

I nod. "It feels like something bad is going to happen since the ship is already experiencing issues." Although this is part of the sensation that I feel, it's not the entire truth. Something just feels wrong..

I bring my fingertips to my lips, biting my nails as I scan my surroundings. Rocket and Groot are at the front of the ship, pointing out stars and constellations. Gamora is nowhere to be seen and Drax is fast asleep on the couch near the table that Peter and I are using. I'm surprised that he hasn't woken up because of all the noise that I created just mere moments ago. 

"I forgive you, Cadence. But are you sure that you're not letting your thoughts get too powerful?" Peter asks, capturing my full attention. 

I'm silent for just a moment before I drop my hand. "I don't know, Peter. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I pinch the bridge of my nose as a headache slowly begins to form. 

He smiles softly, rising from his seat. He makes his way around the table until we stand face to face and he pulls me into his warm, strong arms. A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. 

"Everything's going to be alright, Cadence." Peter hums, his voice comforting.

I nod against his chest before we separate. He ruffles my hair with a smile like he used to do when we were little before he exits the scene, looking for Gamora. 

Drax begins to snore and I roll my eyes, noticing that his blanket has fallen onto the floor. I pick it up, draping it over him before I make my way to the very back of the ship. 

It's quiet. The ship's engine hums gently and I take a seat on the floor with my back against the wall. There's a small circular window right next to me and I lean my forehead against it, fiddling with the silver charm bracelet Peter got me for my birthday a few years ago. 

Maybe he's right. Maybe it's all in my head. What if I'm just letting my imagination take control? But this feeling is there. I can physically feel it pulsing through my veins. 

I shake my head, mumbling to myself as I watch the stars dance elegantly with one another, some shining brighter than others. 

"It's all in your head, Cadence. It's all in your head." I mutter beneath my breath.

My headache gets worse, causing me to wince as a quiet groan escapes my lips. That's when I hear Peter desperately calling my name in fear. My veins are glowing purple now.

Perhaps it's not all in my head after all..


	3. Chapter 3

I recall a strange moment that occurred in my dreams a few nights ago. I was surrounded by sorcerers and enchantresses, lying completely paralyzed on a large bed. They gave me potions and herbs, trying to rid me of something. Something powerful.

My veins were glowing with that all too familiar purple hue..

Peter drags me by the wrist to the front of the ship, shoving me into the pilot's seat as Groot helps Rocket climb into one of the ceiling vents.

"There's a fuel leak!" Gamora exclaims.

I panic, staring at the wheel in front of me. "You know that I can't fly, Peter!" I shout.

He grabs my hands, positioning them on the wheel. I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut and throwing my head back. What is he thinking? I can't fly a spaceship! I've never done it before!

"You're going to have to learn. I have to help Rocket. Gamora would fly, but she's trying everything she can to reboot our communication and navigation systems." Peter replies with wide eyes.

"What about Drax?" 

"Are you out of your mind? He'd kill us all if he flew in a panic!" 

With that, Peter leaves me alone to fly the ship as he goes to help Rocket with the leak. I curse beneath my breath, gripping the wheel until my knuckles turn white. Maybe this won't be so hard if I just shut out my surroundings and focus. 

I hold the wheel steady, gliding swiftly through clouds of gas as the Guardians argue behind me. Suddenly, I hear an electric shock followed by Rocket's screams and a thud.

"Help me up there, Quill!" Drax demands.

"The fuel reached the power outlets and I think it ignited a small fire." Rocket states, groaning with discomfort.

"What the hell is going on?" I shout over my shoulder, refusing to tear my gaze from the galaxy in front of me. My veins start to glow again.

I don't receive a reply. The Guardians begin to bicker with one another and a shadow like figure emerges from the gas. My grip on the wheel tightens as I lean forward, squinting. It doesn't seem like a threat until it grows closer and my stomach immediately sinks.

It's a meteor.

"Guardians!" I scream, desperately turning the wheel.

The ship doesn't move. The worst of the worst happens instead. The engine shuts down and the lights flicker until they stop shining. I can hear the crackling of electricity behind me.

Shit.

"Good God." Peter mutters before the Guardians break out in yet another argument.

"Just our luck! Our systems were down to begin with and now we're gonna die! I told you to go to Knowhere to get this ship fixed up but you refused because you believed that you could do it yourself! Damn it, Quill!" Rocket rages before Gamora pitches in.

"He's right! Once you figured out that you couldn't fix it, it was too late! We've been surrounded by nothing but dangerous planets and we have no idea where we're heading!" she shouts.

"I am Groot!" the tree adds.

As all of this goes down, my gaze never leaves the approaching meteor. I can't move. My feet seem to be glued to the floor and the hairs on my neck begin to rise one by one. 

"They're not wrong, Quill." Drax states strictly.

Peter sighs and I manage to open my mouth, croaking out every word. "T-there's a meteor rapidly approaching." 

A dreadful silence falls, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I pull the sleeves of my jacket down, hiding my glowing veins from the rest of the Guardians.

"Well fu-"

"I am Groot!"

I regain control of my body, spinning around on my heels to face the Guardians with fear flooding my cloudy grey eyes. "What are we going to do?" 

Silence falls once more and that's when the devastating reality sinks in..

"There's nothing we can do." I whisper, my voice breaking as bullets of warm tears begin to spill down my flushed cheeks. 

Peter shakes his head, marching toward me. He pulls me into his arms, falling to his knees and bringing me down with him as he begins to cry against my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.." his voice trembles.

"Damn it, Quill.." Rocket sighs.

I embrace my brother warmly, holding him tightly as he continues to cry softly. I can hear the pitter patter of his tears as the land on my jacket. 

"I told you that I had a bad feeling, Peter." I whisper as the Guardians surround my brother and I. Groot places his gentle tree hand against my back.

"I should've listened to you. I should've-" 

Everything happens so fast. The sound of collision erupting from the silence, my body being torn from Peter's arms, the loud ringing in my head, the feeling of extreme heat followed by a bitter cold. The galaxy seems to swallow me.

Everything goes black as if I were dead.


	4. Chapter 4

I can see the ship exploding in the middle of the galaxy and the Guardians are nowhere in sight. I'm cold. I can't breathe. My vision is blurred. My ears are ringing. I know nothing but fear as I black out.

A heavy gasp rushes past my lips as my eyes shoot open and I involuntarily sit straight up, gripping something soft beneath me. My entire body aches with pain and the glowing in my veins has ceased. 

As I manage to catch my breath, I take in my surroundings with wide eyes and caution. I'm lying on a bed with a velvet blanket at my feet and the white sheets beneath me are messy. There's a small night table beside me, cluttered with tonics and potions. They glisten in the sunlight that pours into the room from a large, open window with heavy white curtains hanging on each side.

I take a moment to study myself, immediately cringing at the sight. I'm only clothed in a short, silky skirt and I quickly notice that countless cuts and bruises are scattered across my arms and legs and my breasts are bound in a bloodstained bandage. 

How am I alive?

I notice that I'm completely alone and my mind begins to wander. Peter, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Gamora. Are they here?

My fists grip the wrinkled sheets as I try to sit up, but a searing pain strikes, racing throughout my entire body. I inhale sharply, squeezing my eyes shut as I quickly lie back down, burying the back of my head into the pillow. My blood begins to seep out of the bandage, staining the sheets. 

Everything is quiet and peaceful even though my mind knows nothing but chaos in this very moment. A gentle breeze enters the room and it has a crisp, spring like scent to it. Birds can be heard singing songs to each other outside and the soft, golden sunlight continues to pour into the room. That's when the doors open.

My body jolts suddenly with fear, but the tension eases when a woman dressed in elegant golden drapes quietly enters the room. Her long golden hair matches her clothing and her features are gentle, reminding me of my Mother. She died a few days after summer break started years ago back on Earth.

"Good morning." the woman smiles gently as she calmly makes her way to my bedside. 

I hold my breath silently, studying her piercing blue eyes. They're fierce yet incredibly gentle. I don't say a word and she kneels down beside me, tilting her head to the side. My body tenses and a look of sympathy instantly crosses her features.

"Oh, you poor thing. You must be frightened out of your wits." her voice is like a song. "You have no need to fear, darling. You're safe here." 

I swallow, hesitant before speaking. "W-where am I?"

The woman smirks, glancing out the window for a brief moment before turning back to me. "My dear, you're on Asgard."

"Is my brother here?" I ask immediately.

A heavy sigh rushes past the woman's lips as her shoulders slump ever so slightly. "I'm afraid you're the only one here. We found you and only you drifting in the waters along with some spacecraft debris late last night. You've lost a lot of blood, my dear."

My brows furrow and my stomach forms into a knot. I've never heard of Asgard before. Is it truly safe here like this woman is claiming? Where is Peter and the rest of the Guardians? Are they even alive for that matter? I suddenly feel dizzy as I remember that my blood is only continuing to seep through the bandage. The woman notices this and her eyes instantly grow wider than the moon. 

"Oh, you poor soul! How much blood are you going to lose?" she exclaims as she throws her hands into the air, rising to her feet. "Hold tight, I'll get you some clean bandages." 

"Wait, what do I call you?" I ask right before she leaves the room. 

Her smile is so, so gentle and there seems to be a twinkle of undying happiness and contentment in her eyes. 

"Frigga."

I blink, biting my lip as I try to hide a smirk. I've just discovered this woman's name and I already feel as if I've known her my entire life. My nerves begin to calm and the storm in my head eases with every breath I take. 

"Cadence." I reply.

She smiles one final time. "Well then, Cadence, I can assure you that you are in good hands." The doors close behind her. 

I lie in the silence, tapping my fingers against the bed as I bite the inside of my cheek, letting my eyes wander around the room. The breeze grows stronger along with my curiosity. 

Asgard. 

My curiosity gets the best of me.

I inhale deeply, holding my breath as I slowly push myself up. The pain is intense, nearly knocking the wind out of my lungs as I wince and groan. Once I'm steady on my feet, the pain seems to vanish like magic. I limp to the window and my breath is instantly taken away.

This place is gorgeous.

This place feels familiar..

Beautiful and exquisitely tall buildings crafted of gold consume the land, gleaming proudly in the sunlight. I can see people walking the streets. They look so small from so high up. 

I manage to lean out of the window just enough to see the massive piece of golden architecture that I reside in. It's a palace. It's size makes that dizzy sensation come back.

I quickly slink back inside, only to have something in the distance catch my eye. It seems.. colorful? I squint, peering past two massive gates that rest wide open. 

Then it clicks.

My jaw drops to the floor.

It's a rainbow bridge.

I know this place.

The buildings, the ocean beneath the bridge, the gates, the palace. This is the place in my dreams! It exists? It definitely felt real whenever I dreamt about it. Now I finally know it's name.

Asgard.

I gasp in disbelief, covering my mouth as I continue to admire the wonder of this place.

Asgard!

I laugh to myself, quickly making my way back to my bed as I hear footsteps approaching my room. I carefully lie back down, pulling the velvet blanket over my body as I wiggle my toes in excitement. 

Then I remember that Peter isn't here.

I don't know where he is or the rest of the Guardians, for that matter.

The universe is a vast and limitless place. They could be anywhere. I don't even know if they're alive. 

The doors open and Frigga strides into the room with a tray in her hands. I notice a fresh wad of bandages, a small bottle with a clear yet mirky liquid in it, and finally a bowl with steam rising from it. 

"I figured you'd want something to eat as well." she grins, moving the tonics and potions to the side before setting the tray on the night table.

"Thank you." I respond shyly as she helps me sit up against the bed frame. 

As she changes my bandages, I can't help but think about this place. That golden place that I visited in my dreams is real and here I am residing in it. 

Safe.

But what about Peter and the Guardians? Are they safe? 

I don't think that I'll be able to sleep until I get an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Like I said, I can't sleep.

I managed to gain some strength during the day and now I am capable of getting around on my own without any pain. Frigga helped as well, giving me a herbal drink that had a tingling sensation as it traveled down my throat. 

I sit in the alcove of the open window in my room, watching as the stars twinkle elegantly in the night sky. Even though the city is asleep, it's golden glow is still there. This place is so breathtakingly beautiful and it's perfectly identical to how it looked in my dreams. 

Wait. Why did I visit this place in my dreams? There has to be an answer, right? They felt so real..

A loud scream erupts from the silence, causing my heart to leap into my throat. I grip the skirt of my nightgown in my fists until my knuckles turn white, fiercely staring at the door with wide eyes and deep breaths.

Everything is still for a moment. Just a brief moment until another scream pierces the silence. 

As usual, my curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to investigate. I swing my legs out of the alcove, placing my bare feet firmly against the golden floor as I stand, brushing the palms of my hands against my nightgown. 

One foot after the other, I make my way to the door with a pounding heart. My hands grip the cold golden handles, sending a wave of goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. 

Three.. Two.. One..

The corridor is silent. Too silent. I bite my lip, creeping out of my room while holding my breath. There is a person at the end of the corridor. I can hear the anger and frustration in his voice as it bellows through the night. 

"This isn't funny in the slightest, Loki!" his voice is strong and deep, seeming to shake the whole palace. 

I tilt my head to the side, slowly and carefully striding toward the man with my hands resting at my sides. 

"Reveal yourself, brother, or suffer my wrath!" he shouts. 

As I grow closer to the man, I can hear something slithering near my feet. My brows knit together in confusion as I look down to see a large green snake gliding across the floor. 

"Good Lord!" I shout in surprise, jumping out of the way. 

"Loki?" the man asks.

I open my mouth to reply, but my words get caught in my throat. The snake stops in its tracks, turning its head to look up at me. I simply glare at it in return as the man eagerly approaches me.

"Smart decision, bro-" his voice trails off as his eyes meet mine. I'm not who he was looking for at all.

I hold in a gasp at the sight of his incredibly strong and large structured form with long golden hair resting on his shoulders. A light beard covers his face and his eyes are like glittering diamonds, piercing through my very soul. He looks like Frigga.

"I beg your pardon. I was just searching for my brother. You haven't seen him, have you? He's lengthy, scrawny, greasy." he laughs, shaking his head.

I'm humored, completely at a loss for words. "I-"

The snake begins to hiss, catching the man's attention. His eyes widen as his gaze lowers to the floor and a wicked smile plays on his lips.

"Aha! No more tricks, Loki!" 

The man kneels down, letting the snake wrap around his arm before he returns to his feet with a quirky smile.

"I apologize if I happened to wake you. I am Thor, the god of thunder, and this is my brother, Loki. I've never met you before. You must be a new maid, yes?" he asks. 

I stare at him, my lips parted, before I glance at the snake around his arm. 

"I-I don't mean to be rude, but that's a-"

There, in the blink of an eye, the snake forms into another man in a wisp of green magic. He stands next to Thor, grasping his wrist with a cocky grin.

"Surprise." he hums, shoving a small blade into Thor's side.

Thor grunts in pain, shoving his supposed brother to the floor. My eyes widen in shock as my hands cover my mouth, watching as Thor quickly tears the blade from his body, blood covering his hand. 

His brother, who I now know as Loki, simply lies on the floor as rich laughter erupts from his chest. 

"Are you alright?" I ask Thor as I involuntarily place a hand against his wound, cringing as his blood touches my skin. 

He scoffs, glaring at his brother before giving me a warm and gentle smile. 

"I'm quite used to it, lady.." he pauses, raising an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

I blink, adjusting my posture. "Cadence."

His smile grows. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Cadence!"

I glance at the blood on my hand and I can't help but laugh. I've never met somebody in a situation like this before in my entire life. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Thor."

Loki catches his breath, slowly helping himself to his feet. "Your screams were priceless!" 

Thor rolls his eyes and I glance at Loki, but his eyes catch mine before I can look away. I lose my breath for just a moment, feeling the rush of adrenaline begin to coarse through my veins. His eyes are like daggers crafted out of precious emeralds, sharp and beautiful.

Oh, so beautiful.

"You are?" he folds his arms across his chest, shifting his weight as Thor's bleeding begins to slow down. I take my hand away, refusing to tear my eyes from Loki's.

"Cadence."

He smirks, flicking his wrist. Finally, I manage to look away from him for just a moment, watching in awe as the blood evaporates from my hand. 

"It would be wonderful if you could help me out too, you know." Thor mutters.

Loki chuckles, flicking his wrist once more. "How could I forget you, brother?" The blood vanishes from Thor's side and I can see that familiar green magic dancing around the tips of Loki's fingers. 

Seeing the brothers interact with one another reminds me of my relationship with Peter. Sure, we bicker and tease each other most of the time, but there has always been an unbreakable bond between us. I can sense that between these brothers even though I know nothing about them. It looks like all of Asgard's people have their gifts.

"Well then, I think now is the time for a formal introduction." Thor offers his hand, his eyes twinkling. "Thor Odinson, god of thunder." 

I firmly shake his hand with a confident smile on my face. "Cadence Quill, Guardian of the Galaxy." 

Thor's expression instantly changes to a picture of confusion along with Loki's. 

"Guardian of the Galaxy? That's quite far from a new maid." Thor laughs, still blatantly confused. 

I shake my head, folding my hands behind my back. "I'm not from Asgard. I've jumped from planet to planet all across the galaxy for years now with my brother and our friends. Well, we're like a team, but we're friends, of course. We call ourselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. Our ship experienced some malfunctions and it was destroyed in flight. I ended up here in Asgard and a wonderful woman named Frigga is letting me stay, but I won't be here for long since I have to find my brother and the rest of the Gurdians."

Thor and Loki exchange a glance.

"Frigga, you say? That's our mother! Ah, I remember now! You're the young woman that she's been speaking of!" Thor exclaims. 

I blush, shifting my weight. "She's a true life saver."

Loki pushes Thor to the side, casually offering his hand as Thor did just moment earlier. "My deepest condolences go out to your brother and your friends. Such a tragedy. In the meantime you can call me Loki." 

I raise an eyebrow, biting the inside of my cheek as I hesitantly shake his hand, fearing that he'll pull a sick prank on me like he did to Thor right before my eyes. Loki winks at me and a fierce crimson burns upon my freckled cheeks. 

"Lady Cadence, it irks me how calm you seem to be about the situation you're in." Thor stands next to Loki as our hands separate.

"Frigga told me not to worry and I'm choosing to believe that everybody is okay. If I landed somewhere safe, chances are they did too, right?" I smile with a hint of sadness, trying to ignore the fact that some of them could possibly be in a dangerous spot and I don't even know it. 

The brothers exchange a glance.

"You're not at all fearful?" Loki asks.

Our eyes meet again, his searching mine. "I'm not." I lie in response.

Silence falls and I hold my hands in front of me, picking away at my cuticles as I avoid eye contact with the brothers. 

"Well then, I applaud you." Thor remarks, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Again, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Lady Cadence. Surely you'll join us for breakfast in the morning, yes?" 

I can't help but smile, comforted by his welcoming attitude. "I would love to." 

He grins, bringing my hand to his lips. He places a delicate kiss against my skin before he makes his exit, confidently striding down the corridor. Loki stays and I can feel his eyes on me as I watch Thor vanish around a corner. 

"You're lying." Loki states calmly, capturing my attention.

"What?"

"You're lying to yourself when you say that you're not afraid. Trust me, I can easily tell when people are lying." 

I open my mouth to retort, but my words refuse to form. I simply close my eyes, releasing a heavy sigh as my shoulders fall. 

"They're out there somewhere, dead or alive." I manage to speak after a few moments. 

Loki takes a step towards me, placing his fingers beneath my chin before he lifts my gaze to meet his. I gasp and my body tenses, shocked by his cold and sudden touch. His lips are just inches away from mine and we share a breath, his eyes tearing through me before he speaks, barely above a whisper. 

"It's alright to be afraid." 

Just like that, his hand falls and he gently brushes past me, disappearing into the night. I'm alone in the corridor, barely touching my skin where his fingers were seconds before. Thor was energetic and bubbly while Loki was cocky and straightforward. 

He was so close to me that I could smell fragrances on his clothing. 

I can still feel the cold phantom of his touch.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake with a start, shivering as I notice that the blankets are at my feet. There's a hint of dewiness in the air and the pitter patter of raindrops can be heard outside. A rumble of thunder rattles the palace, followed by a fierce flash of lightning.

I breathe in the air and a content sigh rushes out of my chest as I bury my face into my pillow, curling my body into a fetal position. 

What happened last night? I don't even remember falling asleep.

My wounds feel as if they don't exist anymore. Frigga's concoctions worked like absolute magic, ridding me of all discomfort. I can sense something very special and gentle about her. Even though I'm still pretty much a stranger, she's treating me like I'm her own child. 

I remember when Peter and I were in elementary school and we both caught the flu at the exact same time. My mother stayed home to take care of us while father went to work. I remember the ravioli soup she made that Peter hated and I loved. Frigga prepared me a chicken soup yesterday and it reminded of that day. 

Everything that Frigga does reminds me of my mother. Everything. From the way she talks to the the way she smiles. Her smile is kind and gentle and her voice is like a lullaby. Comforting.

I clench my fists for a moment, stretching my limbs before I slowly roll onto my back, staring up at the domed ceiling. Another roll of thunder shakes the place followed by a frightening snap of lighting. I might as well get up now before I start to feel groggy. 

With that, I climb out of bed, trudging to the large wooden wardrobe against the wall next to the window. My hands grasp the golden handles, pulling the heavy doors open to reveal an endless amounts of elegant gowns, drapes, and dresses. 

I dig through them, struggling to decide on what I want to wear. Purple, blue, black, gold. The options are endless.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, I select a thin, silky white dress with one long sleeve and a waist lined with precious diamonds. The top is tight and the skirt flows like gentle waves. 

I place it onto my bed before undressing from my nightgown, letting it fall to the floor. After I slide into the dress, I retrieve a pair of golden sandals from the floor of the wardrobe, putting them on my feet before I hurry to the vanity, taking a seat on the little chair in front of it. 

My brunette hair is a tangled mess and my grey eyes are ever so slightly clouded as my body continues to fully wake itself. My usually fair skin is sickly pale from all of the blood loss, causing my freckles to confidently stand out along with the tiny scar right above my right eyebrow. 

My father surprised the family with a fat tabby cat for Christmas once and I tried to pick it up by it's back paws. That was an incredibly stupid idea. The cat, which we named Louis, bit my hand before scratching me in the face. The deepest scratch was the one that left the scar. 

I gently run my pointer finger across it, feeling the divot before I retrieve a hairbrush from the vanity's drawer, running it through my thick locks until the tangles are gone. 

Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I close the window before I hurry out of my room and into the corridor. It isn't long before I freeze in my tracks, realizing that I absolutely have no clue where I'm going. 

I clear my throat, scratching the back of my neck as I look around. Thor invited me to breakfast last night. That's where I'm going. But this palace is huge. I could be going anywhere at this point.

Suddenly, as if he heard my train of thought, Thor arrives from around the corner with a beaming smile. 

"Good morning, Lady Cadence! You look like you're lost." he laughs. 

I smile shyly, rubbing my arm. "Please, you can call me Cadence. I honestly don't know where I'm going." I exhale. 

He places a strong hand on my shoulder, standing by my side as he begins to walk with me down the corridor. 

"No worries! Breakfast is almost ready. I was actually on my way to see if you were awake." 

I tuck my hair behind my ears, listening to the soft click of the bottoms of my shoes as they collide against the floor.

"Thank you, Thor." 

He smiles at me again, removing his hand from my shoulder and instead offering me his arm. "It's a pleasure, Cadence. Mother wants you to feel as safe and comfortable as possible while you're here on Asgard."

I can't help but laugh, shaking my head as my hair slips from my ear, falling into my face like a curtain. "I could never thank her enough."

Thor and I hold a light conversation as we walk side by side to the dining hall. The scent of bread and fresh fruit immediately violates my senses as he leads me past the guarded doors. I nearly trip over my own feet, overwhelmed by the delicious smells lingering in the air.

Several maids set the table, placing plates upon plates of luxurious dishes atop the velvet table cloth. Frigga enters from the second set of doors across the hall, approaching her son and I with open arms.

"I see you've met Thor." she states as I release my grip on his arm.

She pulls me into her warm embrace and I simply nod in reply. "He's a gentleman." I giggle, remembering the events of last night when we met. 

We separate and she places her dainty hands on my shoulders. "Have you met Loki?"

I pause for a moment, staring at her blankly with a weak grin playing on my lips. Loki. The one with eyes like piercing emeralds and short, slick hair as black as night. The shapeshifter. The sorcerer. The one that I don't quite feel a connection with like I do with Thor and Frigga.

"I have." I blurt, blinking.

Frigga touches my cheek before she turns to her son. "Now that we're talking about that trouble maker, have you seen him at all this morning?" 

Thor shakes his head, folding his arms across his chest. "You know Loki. He only shows up when he wants to."

"He doesn't have a choice this morning. Will you please find him and bring him here?" 

Thor nods in response to his mother's request as Frigga turns to me. "You can go with him if you'd like so you can get familiar with the palace." she smiles.

I grin, bowing my head. "Thank you."

Thor and I turn to leave, but before we can take another step, Loki suddenly struts past the doors with a cocky smirk playing on his lips. A heavy green cape is clasped to his shoulders, flowing elegantly with his large strides.

"You thought I wouldn't come this morning? How rude. We have a guest, after all." his voice is smooth and low.

Thor scoffs with a smirk. "Eavesdropping?" he raises an eyebrow.

Loki shrugs, holding his hands up. "You know me all too well, brother." 

Loki holds eye contact with me for an uncomfortably long moment as he passes by, striding to his mother. Frigga pulls her son into her arms and I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my wrists. I look down, my eyes widening as that familiar purple hue returns to my veins. 

What is happening to me?

I thought it might've been gone for good since Frigga supplied me with plenty of healing tonics yesterday. But then I remember that my veins only seem to glow like this when something bad is on the horizon. They were glowing before and during the ship's explosion, after all. That's the only time I've seen it. 

But I could feel something within me long before the explosion. What I felt was unexplainable. Terrifying. Powerful. This feeling entered my body during the very moment where my mortal hand came into physical contact with an Infinity Stone not long before the explosion. 

What if..

No, that's impossible, isn't it? I would be dead by now if it's power stayed with me. But why can I still feel it's power? It's vague, but it's there. Not only can I feel it, but I can see it, too.

I swallow, holding the fronts of my wrists against my thighs as the Asgardian family and I take our seats at the table once breakfast is complete. 

A wave of fear and awe suddenly washes over me as Odin, Frigga's husband and Thor and Loki's father, strides proudly into the dining hall. 

King of Asgard.

I feel giddy. 

I'm dining with royalty.

But not just royalty.

Gods.

I manage to keep myself calm, not wanting to act like a child as Odin takes a seat next to his wife. I am seated right between the brothers, but I pay no attention to Loki. He gives off a strange vibe that I can't quite put my finger on while Thor gives off a positive energy. He gets it from Frigga.

"You must be Cadence." Odin's smile is partially covered by his snowy white beard. 

I am pulled from my thoughts, blinking quickly before a shy grin plays on my lips. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." I bow my head. 

"Frigga has said good things about you. You're from Midgard, yes?" 

"Midgard?"

Loki nudges my shoulder with his elbow. "Earth." he whispers into my ear.

I glance at him from the corner of my eye before I adjust my posture. "I am." 

"Ah, you're a special one. Midgardians don't usually visit this world. Frigga has also informed me that you need assistance locating your brother, yes?"

"My brother and my friends. Our ship was destroyed by a meteor." 

Odin nods, gesturing to the massive banquet in front of us. Loki reaches forward, plucking a small bushel of grapes from a bowl as Thor grabs a potato from another bowl. 

"Well, Cadence, I can assure you that you are in good hands. We will try everything in our power to help you find the ones you are looking for." the king promises as he begins to fill his plate.

I look down at my wrists, making sure that Thor and Loki aren't looking as well. The purple glow has died down, but it's still faintly there. 

Suddenly, a rush of power flows throughout my entire body, causing me to jolt ever so slightly in my seat. Nobody notices, thankfully. I don't know what is happening to me and I don't know if it will ever go away.

But it's exhilarating.


	7. Chapter 7

As I search the library shelves, I can't help but let my mind wander. Odin said that they are doing everything they can to find my brother and the rest of the Guardians. How is that possible, though? It doesn't seem like Asgardians have the technology that I've seen across the galaxy. Maybe I'm oblivious, but I hope with all of my heart and soul that they can find them soon.

Once breakfast was finished, Thor kindly lead me to the library so I could have some quiet time. Thankfully, I'm the only one here, calmed by the sounds of the storm outside.

The tips of my fingers glide across the spines of the neatly organized books, some obviously newer than others as my eyes scan their titles, searching for one specifically about Infinity Stones.

Suddenly, the ladder beneath my feet begins to wobble as I lose my balance, leaning too far to the side. A loud yelp rushes past my lips and I begin to plummet to the floor. I brace for impact, screwing my eyes shut and holding my breath, but instead of being greeted by harsh pain, I am caught by a pair of warm, strong arms.

"Careful." a familiar voice says bluntly.

I open my eyes, slumping my shoulders to see Loki gazing down on me with a bored expression painted across his features. 

"You can put me down now." I respond, narrowing my eyes at the trouble maker. 

He raises an eyebrow, obeying my command. "I'm not going to receive a thank you?" 

I stare at him for a moment, biting the inside of my cheek as I fold my arms across my chest. "Thanks. Now can you please go somewhere else for just a bit? I need to focus on something important." 

Loki smiles mischievously, leaning casually against the bookcase. "This is practically my library, Cadence. I'm the only one who ever comes here." 

I close my eyes with a sigh, turning my back to him. "Congratulations." I mutter beneath my breath as I hurriedly make my way to another bookcase across the library.

Loki follows, whistling until I feel the dire urge to slap him right across the face. I contain myself, though. He is a prince after all.

"Loki-"

"Cadence."

I laugh in disbelief. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

The prince shrugs. "Can't say i'm not."

I roll my eyes, turning on my heels before I quickly make my way to yet another bookcase. As expected, Loki follows.

"What are you looking for?" he asks.

I ignore him, studying the spines of the books before I finally find one that catches my fancy.

Rocks and Gems of the Galaxy

I grab it, brushing past Loki before finding a small table to sit at next to a slightly opened window. He sits across from me, placing his elbows against the table with his head in his hands, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"You're pretty." 

I blink with wide eyes, staring at him in disbelief as I open the book. I have never met somebody so straightforward and flirty before! Especially someone who I've just met.

"Thank you?" I reply as I prop my elbows onto the table, planting my nose into the book to shield my face from his sight.

I'm beyond confused. Just this morning he gave off such a strange vibe. Now, he's giving off a flirtatious and calming vibe. This man is out of control.

I can feel him staring. I every so slowly lower my book just enough to make eye contact with him and he smiles, his cheeks flushing with a rosy crimson. 

"I've never seen eyes quite like yours before." he compliments.

I bite my lip, fighting a smile before I return to my book, flipping through the pages until I land on the chapter focusing on Infinity Stones. Loki stirs in his chair, kicking his feet onto the table. 

I only continue to ignore him as I carefully study the pages, taking in all of the information about the Power Stone. 

The one that the Guardians and I came into contact with.

What if I truly did absorb its power? It wouldn't be that much of a surprise considering all of the things that I've experienced throughout the past couple of days. What does this mean? Am I capable of harnessing it's abilities? Is it dangerous?

Could I possibly get rid of it?

Loki drags his fingers through his hair with a yawn and I hesitate before making eye contact with him once more. 

"I'm bored." he complains, folding his arms across his chest as he quickly scans the library.

I can't help but scoff, shaking my head. "You're strange."

The prince scoffs in return, shooting me a flirty yet dangerous glare.

"Says the Midgardian with Asgardian abilities."

My stomach drops.


	8. Chapter 8

As the vile sensation of acid rising into my throat lingers, I notice a hint of gold glowing brightly with the purple in my veins. I try to hide my wrists beneath the table, but Loki shoots out of his seat, marching over to me before grabbing my arm.

"You're Midgardian. It is impossible for your race to withhold these abilities and still be alive." he states strictly, staring fiercely into my eyes.

I gulp, startled by his sudden aggression and startled with myself. What is he talking about? Asgardian abilities? I came into contact with an Infinity Stone. That's not Asgardian. That doesn't excuse the fact that I'm alive, though. I really should be dead. 

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" I exclaim, trying my hardest to stay calm as I tear my arm from his grip. "I don't have Asgardian abilities. Like you said, it's impossible."

The prince glares at me, leaning dangerously close until our noses are almost touching. "Explain this, then." he points at my wrists. 

I bite my lip, leaning away from him. "Why should I let you know? It's not like you'd be any help." 

A wicked smile plays on his lips as he folds his arms across his chest, straightening his posture. "You're not a regular mortal, Cadence. I could sense it the second I first looked at you. You don't know it, but you're capable of astounding and dangerous things that no Midgardian could ever harness." 

I open my mouth, completely speechless and still as we simply stare at one another in silence. He knows something..

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He smirks with a nod and a heavy sigh rushes past my lips as my eyes flutter closed. 

"Not too long ago, I came into contact with an Infinity Stone. The Power Stone, to be exact. Somehow, I absorbed it's power. I can feel it constantly surging within me. It's terrifying, but it's also a wonderful sensation. The fact that I'm alive is a miracle." 

Loki nods again, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek as he retrieves his chair, placing it next to mine before taking a seat, his posture relaxing.

"You're not lying." he says, tilting his head to the side.

I shake my head, folding my shaking hands in my lap. "I don't know how I lived." 

Loki holds his head in his hands, his elbows planting onto his thighs as he leans forward. "I can help you."

I can't help but scoff, throwing my head back. "How? It's power is a part of me now."

He raises an eyebrow, crossing his ankles. "I am a god, Cadence. I'm capable of things beyond your imagination."

At his words, my muscles tense. Slowly, I straighten myself, making strong eye contact with the prince once again. "What are you saying?"

He smiles mischievously. Dangerously. 

"My lady, I'm going to teach you how to use your abilities to your advantage."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't trust him. I've just met him and he already seems like a roller coaster. One minute he acts blunt and bland and then the next minute he's flirty and bold. I can't read him. I don't know what's going on in his head. 

But I need him right now even though my gut is urging me to decline his offer. I don't know what I'm capable of. I need to learn how to control my so called unknown abilities. 

Maybe it could be my guide to locating the Guardians.

He leads me outside and the rain is cold against my skin, sending a wave of goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. The smell of dew and mud hangs in the air and the clouds above are heavy and grey, reminding me of April afternoons back on Earth.

Peter and I would play in the puddles during thunderstorms and we would make our signature mud pies together. I would always add plenty of sticks and dead bugs in my pies while Peter only added blades of grass and leaves. Occasionally, he would use a dead worm as a decoration.

Loki leads me to a small stable with three beautiful stallions devouring their late breakfast. I shiver, hugging myself as the roof of the stable graciously protects me from the rain. Loki doesn't seem to be bothered at all from the cold. 

Beads of rain drip from the ends of his hair and they roll down his face as he enters a horse's stall. The black stallion nudges the prince and I catch a shy smile tugging at his lips. 

"Your horse?" I ask, holding my hands behind my back as I slowly make my way towards the stall. 

He nods, running his fingertips up and down the stallion's nose. "His name is Hades. I've had him since I was a boy."

I hold a hand over my mouth, covering my smile. "I had a horse when I was six. She didn't live very long, though."

Loki nods, patting the stallion's neck before he exits the stall, striding toward a large shelf full of saddles and other riding accessories. 

His cheeks fill with air as he grabs an elegant black saddle with silver linings, carrying it back to the stall.

"What was her name?" he asks, gently placing the saddle on the stallion's back before gesturing for me to enter the stall.

I do so, carefully closing the door behind me. "Century." 

Loki smirks as I hesitantly press my hand against Hades' soft nose. The stallion sighs, leaning into my touch. I giggle to myself and Loki exits the stall once more, returning moments later with the rest of the riding equipment in his arms. 

"Clean his hooves." Loki instructs, handing me a hoof pick. 

I stare at him for a moment. "A simple please would be nice." I think to myself before my shoulders relax and I begin to scrape the muck out of the stallion's hooves.

When Loki finishes his part with the equipment, I finish my part. He holds his hand out and I give him the pick, wiping the sweat from my forehead. 

He tosses it on the floor outside of the stall before he takes Hades' reins. I open the door, exiting the stall first before Loki and Hades follow. 

"That's not very safe, you know." I say with a raised eyebrow, pointing at the pick on the ground. 

Loki shrugs, handing me the reins. "Someone will pick it up." He hurries back to the shelf of horse supplies, retrieving a decently sized satchel made of black leather along with two black cloaks. 

He puts one on, pulling the hood over his head before wearing the satchel across his chest. He hands me the other cloak, taking the reins back.

"Thank you." I whisper, putting it on before pulling the hood over my head in almost the exact manor Loki did moments before. 

He leads Hades outside into the rain and I follow, sighing in relief by the warmth that the cloak provides before he effortlessly mounts his stallion, placing his feet in the stirrups. 

"Come on." he smirks, offering his hand.

I take it, biting my lip as he helps me onto the stallion's back. With that, Loki kicks Hades' sides. The horse obeys, beginning to trot.

"Oh!" I exclaim, gripping onto the saddle's sides as I almost lose my balance.

Loki laughs, glancing at me from over his shoulder. "I would advise that you hold onto me." 

I stare at him for a moment, swallowing. Like I've said, his attitude seems to change like the weather. One minute he can be blunt and demanding while the next minute he's flirty and somewhat charming. Who knows what's really going on in his head. 

I wrap my arms around his waist, careful not to hold on too tightly as the stallion picks up speed. Loki's cloak blows against me while mine ripples behind me like the gentle waves of a quiet lake. 

The cobblestone beneath Loki and I turns to shining gold as we ride through the city until we reach the end. We enter a beautiful forest, dewy from the day's continuing rain. A strange feeling forms in the pit of my stomach as I look over my shoulder, watching as the city begins to grow smaller and smaller.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, trying to hide the sudden worry in my voice.

The prince looks over his shoulder once more, smiling softly. "I said that I was going to teach you how to control your abilities, did I not?" 

I scrunch my nose. "You did.. But that didn't answer my question." 

He laughs, shaking his head as he encourages the stallion to run at an exhilarating speed. 

"You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

Before I fell asleep on Loki's shoulder, I asked him why he was offering to help me since he hardly knows who I am. He was silent for a moment, like he didn't want to tell me the reason why, before he pulled the stallion to a gentle walk.

"You're Midgardian. Your mind and body don't know how to fully handle the power you've absorbed unless you train them to do so." 

His words repeated in my head as I unknowingly drifted into a peaceful slumber, relaxed by the sounds of the rain in the trees and the stallion's gentle strides. 

When I wake, I quickly lift my head from his shoulder, blinking the fog from my eyes. I'm surprised that he didn't knock my head off of his shoulder or even wake me up for that matter.

"And so she wakes." Loki says with a dramatic tone of voice.

I am silent, noticing that the rain has stopped. Birds sing their beautiful songs in the trees and a ladybug lands on my finger. I tilt my head to the side, ever so slowly lifting my hand to get a better view of the tiny red beetle before I lean back against the saddle, gripping the side with my free hand for balance.

"Beautiful." I whisper beneath my breath as the creature glistens in the sunlight. 

Loki pulls the stallion to a sudden stop, causing my body to jolt forward, knocking into his. The beetle quickly flies away, startled. 

"Thanks." I sigh as the beetle flutters out of sight. 

Loki giggles to himself, kicking the horse's sides once again. "I'm just looking out for you, Cadence. Ladybugs bite."

I shake my head, hesitant before wrapping my arms around his waist as the horse picks up speed again. The remainder of this little journey is silent until we arrive at the start of a mountain range. I swallow, amazed by the breathtaking and humbling sight.

Loki swings himself off of the stallion's back, tying the reins to a thin tree before he places his hands on my hips, lifting me from my seat. I grip his shoulders until my feet touch the ground. 

"You must stay right by my side from this moment forward. It's dangerous out here." Loki instructs, adjusting his satchel. 

I nod, lowering my hood before tucking my hair behind my ears. Loki reaches into his satchel, pulling out a small dagger. The sunlight bounces off of the blade, nearly blinding me. 

"Just in case." he hands it to me. "Don't lose it."

I take it, glancing at the prince before gazing down at my reflection in the blade. I can't help but smile. Knowing myself, I'm bound to misplace or damage it. "I can't make any promises."

He smirks at me, rolling his eyes. "Come on." 

We walk side by side into the mountains, following a faint trail. The farther we get, the more I start to yearn for a different pair of shoes. Loki notices my discomfort, watching as I repeatedly glance down at the elegant sandals on my feet. 

"Do you need assistance?" he asks, amused.

I shake my head, but he picks me up anyway, throwing me over his shoulder. 

"Loki!" I exclaim, holding the dagger far in front of me until it vanishes from my hand in an all too familiar wisp of green magic. 

"Twenty minutes and you'll be back on the ground." he replies enthusiastically. 

I groan, hanging my head in defeat. The prince whistles an ominous tune as he walks, my arms and legs bouncing with his strides. I stare at his heels for minutes that feel like hours until he finally sets me down.

"Here we are." he exhales, placing his hands on his hips.

I look around and nothing catches my eye. Just mountains. I turn to Loki, asking for the dagger back and he nods, promptly returning it to my hand before he begins to wander off without me.

"Wait up!" I holler, jogging to catch up with him.

He smirks at me from over his shoulder, leading me toward the side of the mountain. I notice a small waterfall and a pool full of colorful fish not too far away and I grow curious, glancing at Loki before slinking away from him, approaching the pool. I kneel down next to it, dipping my hand into the cold and gentle water. A fat orange fish cautiously approaches my hand, nibbling my fingers. I giggle.

"Cadence!" Loki calls.

I jump, gripping the dagger in my hand as I turn to face him. He approaches me with large strides, his cloak swaying elegantly behind him. 

"You have to stay by my side. I told you that it's dangerous out here. The animals are merciless." he explains.

I sigh and my shoulders slump as I pull my hand from the water before rising to my feet. "Sorry."

He lowers the hood from his head and the sunlight gently rests on his eyes, causing them to dance and gleam. They're so beautiful. He told me that he's never seen eyes like mine before, but I strongly beg to differ. It's like he's never seen his own. 

Those precious emeralds of his..

I blink as he begins to speak, pulling me from my little trance. "Come on."

I follow him to the side of the mountain and a harsh gasp rushes past my lips. Sure, I've seen mountains before back on Earth, but I've never seen one this tall before. I've never been this close to one for that matter. 

Loki holds three fingers against the magnificent piece of nature before he drags them downward, causing three golden slits to appear. It takes a moment for an opening to melt into the mountain, causing the gold to vanish. The opening leads to a tunnel with torches lining the walls and there is a path made of stone. 

The prince steps inside, plucking a torch from its place before he turns to face me with a cocky smirk. "Aren't you coming?"

I open my mouth to reply, but my words get caught in my throat. My stomach forms into a knot again and my wrists start to ache. That strange feeling is back.

"I don't know, Loki.."

"Do you trust me?" he shifts his weight, breaking the tension. 

"No." I bite my lip, fighting a smile even though my veins are glowing with that purple hue. 

The prince laughs, offering his hand. "Do you want to know how to use your abilities or not?"

With that said, I look down at my wrists. Who knows what could happen to me in the future if I don't learn how to control my abilities..

"I want to know everything."


	11. Chapter 11

The soft glow of torch light illuminates the dark hall, showing off the ancient norse writing on the walls. I walk with the prince in complete silence, thinking about everything I've gone through these past few days.

My ship was destroyed. My dreams became a reality. I befriended gods. I discovered that I absorbed the power of an Infinity Stone.. Everything has felt so sudden and intense. 

Like I've said, I don't trust Loki. But it's obvious in this very moment that he wants to help me. Sure, he's easily the most confusing individual I've ever met, but maybe he isn't that bad. Frigga and Thor seem to adore him. 

Father always told me that building a relationship will take time. I've learned this the easy way and the hard way. There have been several times where I've instantly bonded with a person, but there have also been plenty of times where I had to face heartbreak or unbearable patience. 

From what I can see right now, Loki is the type that I'll have to be patient with.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks as he leads me down a small staircase. "What is Midgard like?" 

I smile and we reach the bottom of the stairs in a matter of seconds. "Oh, you know. Absolutely infested with stupid mortals." 

"What else?" Loki giggles. 

There is a large trap door on the ground and he opens it before handing me the torch. 

"It's beautiful, but it's so incredibly bland compared to Asgard. There are days when I miss it, but most of the time I'm content traveling from planet to planet."

He nods, peering down into the abyss that the trap door leads to as he cracks his knuckles. "You definitely don't have magic there, huh?" 

I shake my head, staring down into the abyss with a lump in my throat. There's nothing but darkness. Who knows what lies at the bottom? The prince folds his arms across his chest, flashing me a brave little smirk. The torch light illuminates his features.

"Well then, I can assure you that in a matter of minutes your life is going to change forever." 

Before I can say a word, he jumps into the abyss and my stomach drops. "Loki!" 

A quiet thump can be heard, followed by Loki's calm voice.

"I'm alright, Cadence! Come down here!" 

"I can't! My hands are full!" 

The dagger and torch vanish from my hands and a light appears at the bottom of the abyss. In fact, it isn't necessarily an abyss anymore now that I can see it. It's just a large pit. 

I notice that Loki is in possession of the torch and dagger once again. "Just jump."

My veins illuminate and I squeeze my eyes shut, holding my breath as my feet leave the ground. I fall into the pit, landing safely next to Loki. He helps me up, placing the dagger in my hand.

"Your body is already reacting." he says, pointing at my wrists before he snaps his fingers and the trap doors slam shut. 

"Reacting to what?" 

He blows the torch light out before tossing it onto the ground, leaving just the two of us in complete darkness. I hold my breath and Loki's cold hands gently take mine.

"Close your eyes." he whispers.

His hands are soft and the soft purple glow of my veins returns, shyly lighting up the dark. The prince smiles, asking me to close my eyes again and I obey. 

"This is where my ancestors practiced magic. Some say that their souls still reside here, assisting those who wish to learn the beauty of their craft." Loki explains, gingerly squeezing my hands. "I need you to take all of your thoughts and destroy them. Your heart and soul are all that matter right now."

I focus on the feeling of my heart beating, helping my blood pulse throughout my entire body. 

"Let your soul guide you. Listen to it." 

My muscles tense as Loki's hands release mine. He moves to stand behind me, gently holding my waist. 

"Focus. Let yourself be vulnerable. Let yourself remember what that moment felt like. The moment when you absorbed the stone's power." 

Suddenly, my eyes shoot open and an unimaginably strong feeling of power and electricity shocks my body. A blood curdling scream shatters the former silence and my feet rise just a few inches from the ground. Light infused of violet and gold floods the room, shooting out of my eyes and fingertips as a strong wind causes my hair and cloak to dance. 

I feel nothing but power. 

I feel indestructible.

Immortal.

"Let your soul guide you!" Loki repeats, shouting over the wind.

My fists clench until my knuckles turn white. I can see Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot standing beside me, hand in hand. I remember it all so vividly. This is the moment when it happened.

The sight of the Guardians in agony is heartbreaking. The stone's power is unbearable, draining my friends and I of our strength. But together, we are able to hold the misery on our shoulders. 

Peter turns to me. He looks like a purple hologram, completely see through, but I can feel his hand in mine. The pain in his eyes begins to die down, replaced by love and determination as a bright smile appears on his face. 

Before I know it, the scene melts away right before my eyes and the power drains from my body. I fall to my knees, gasping for a breath as I am enveloped by the darkness. I feel nauseous and my arms tremble violently, causing my jaw to clench. 

Loki kneels down beside me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "What did it feel like?"

My lungs fill with air, holding it in for a moment before I exhale shakily, pressing my forehead to the stone ground with a smile. "Reckless."

His lips hover right beside my ear. "This is only the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

Truly, I never believed that I would experience something like this. I've experienced plenty of wonderful and exhilarating things back on Earth, but nothing compares to what I've just encountered. Nothing even comes close.

Nothing.

Bungee jumping. Learning to drive. Throwing up on stage during my fifth grade play. My first kiss. Water skiing. All of these experiences were just mere specs of dust compared to the adrenaline I've just felt coarse through every vein in my body. 

"Cadence?" Loki squeaks.

I blink, forgetting that he was with me. My body seems to glow, softly illuminating the prince's gentle features. His eyes are flooded with concern. I can't help but smile, pressing my forehead to the ground. 

"It's only the beginning.." I mutter, barely audible. 

Loki inhales but when he begins to speak an unbearably loud explosion seems to rattle all of Asgard. I yelp, covering my ears as my eyes screw shut. 

"Loki!" a familiar voice booms.

The prince grabs my arm and my eyes shoot open as he helps me to my feet. There, hovering in blinding light before us, is Thor. He holds a strange type of hammer in his hand. I've never seen anything like it before. 

"Mother and I have been worried sick! What the hell were you thinking? Taking Cadence without a word?" the god of thunder exclaims, his eyes fierce with rage. 

I gaze at him in awe as I gain the strength to stand all on my own without Loki's assistance. He releases my arm, glaring at his brother. 

"I was helping her!" Loki shouts, standing in front of me protectively.

My brows knit together as I emerge from his shadow, my veins glowing with those all too familiar hues of gold and purple. 

"He means no harm, Thor." I say, quiet yet bold.

I can feel my newly discovered power growing stronger with each passing second, causing every muscle in my body to twitch.

Thor's eyes widen at the sight of my mortal form glistening with power and his jaw drops, horrified. "What did you do to her!?" he turns to Loki.

The god of mischief holds his hands up cautiously, taking a step back. "Thor, you don't understand. She absorbed the power of an Infinity Stone not long before she landed on Asgard. I was only assisting her-"

"I don't want to hear your nonsense, brother! No mortal can stand that level of power and still be alive!" 

Thor reaches forward, taking my hand. "I'm taking Lady Cadence back to the palace so mother can rid her of any damage you've inflicted. I suggest you head home as well."

"Thor wait-"

The god whirls his hammer in the air and we fly out of the pit, through the hall, and back out into the mountains. He holds me close to him as we soar through the forest and into the city in a matter of seconds. We land safely at the doors of the palace with messy hair and just a few scratches from some loose tree branches. 

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. Usually he avoids interacting with others or even leaving the library, for that matter." Thor says as we walk side by side into the palace.

I stare at the floor with wide eyes, slowly tucking my tangled hair behind my ears. "He was telling the truth, Thor."

The god looks at me, skeptical. "Pardon?"

"I absorbed the Power Stone's energy before I landed on Asgard. Loki was only trying to help me control my new found abilities."

Thor stops, placing his hands on my shoulders. He turns me to face him, his face painted with concern. "But Cadence, you're-"

"Mortal." I nod, closing my eyes as I hang my head. "But I'm still alive.. I'm scared, but at the same time I've never been so exhilarated before. I was able to control my power down in that pit with Loki. I could feel it in every part of my body," I open my eyes, gazing at my shaking hands. "I still do.."

Thor clears his throat, removing his hands from my shoulders. A warm tear slides down my freckled cheek before falling to the golden floor. 

"I suppose you're not like the rest of the mortals, yes?" Thor says, his voice calm and cheery.

I pause for a moment before my gaze lifts to meet his. A smile tugs at my lips and I can't help but let it show. 

"Maybe so."


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me," Thor leads me down a corridor until we stop in front of two massive doors, standing face to face. "you are telling the truth when you say that my brother did you no harm, yes?" 

"He truly was trying to help me and he did, Thor." I pause, looking down at my trembling hands. "He helped me discover something beautifully new about myself. Now I can see that I'm stronger than I thought."

The god stares at me for a moment before he places his fingers beneath my chin, lifting my gaze to meet his. He smiles, gently and warmly. 

"You're a special one, Cadence. Loki's got a tricky surface and I can see that you're already starting to break through. I've never seen that happen before."

He's right. Loki is tricky, but I can tell that deep down inside he genuinely cares about the important people in his life. I hope that I can become one of those people.. but I don't know how long that will take. 

I don't know how long I'll be on Asgard. 

He's a pain, but there's something so incredibly charming about him. Maybe it's the way he talks, his confidence, or perhaps those eyes of his.

Those priceless emeralds.

A thousand butterflies instantly fill my stomach but I force them to leave. I can't become vulnerable, I just can't. I have to protect myself and my heart. If I were to fall for him, my heart would surely be broken because I'm going to leave Asgard sometime in the near future. It's inevitable. 

But those eyes of his are always on my mind and they make me feel weak..

I blink, shaking my head as I take a step back. "I'm sorry." 

Thor raises an eyebrow, gingerly tilting his head  
to the side. "Sorry for what?"

I stare at the floor for a moment, thinking about Loki. "Never mind. I was just talking to myself."

The god smiles, patting my shoulder. Before he can open the doors, Frigga comes racing down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Oh, Cadence! There you are!" she exclaims, exasperated.

I rub my arm with a shy smile and Thor steps to the side as she rapidly approaches, pulling me into her embrace. "Poor thing, are you hurt at all?" 

I shake my head and we separate. "I'm alright, Frigga. I promise. Loki was just showing me the scenery." 

The queen nods, but her eyes are still full of concern as she turns to Thor. "You can't go in there right now," she gestures to the doors with her hand. "there's a training session right now and it won't be over until nightfall." 

I raise an eyebrow. "Training session?"

Thor smiles, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, I was going to teach you a few skills and techniques while you're here, but I guess we'll have to find something else to do." 

"You two could go clean up the gardens. The storm this morning was terribly rude and it decided to make a mess." Frigga adds gently. 

Thor and I exchange a glance and he shrugs with a smirk. "That sounds nice." 

Frigga claps her hands together. "Lovely! Now, you two-"

Before she can say another word, a guard heavily dressed in armor comes stumbling down the hall, tripping over his own feet repeatedly. 

"Lady Cadence."

I pause, holding my hands in front of me. "Yes?"

The guard bows for the queen and prince before he turns his full attention to me. "We might've found them." 

My heart stops and every muscle in my body tenses. "Really?"

He nods, offering his hand. His voice is anxious yet excited. "Come."

I bite my lip with a grin, sharing a glance with Thor and Frigga before I take the guard's hand. He begins to quickly lead me down the corridor with Thor and Frigga close behind. 

I've never felt so relieved in my life. It's only been a couple of days and they've found the Guardians! I just hope they're safe. But I can't get my hopes up too high. The guard specifically said that they might've found them. Still, I like to think about the positive side. 

The guard leads the three of us into a small and dark room with a circular table in the middle. The windows are closed and the black curtains reject the sunlight begging to come inside. The only source of light is a small candle on the table. 

Seated at the table is a young woman with hair like mine. Her eyes are dark and kind and her features are dainty. She seems fragile.

"Lady Cadence of Midgard?" she asks, her voice timid. 

I nod and my veins begin to glow softly. My eyes widen and I hide them behind my back, but she gestures for me to sit down. 

"Don't hide it." 

I swallow, glancing at Thor from over my shoulder before I take a seat across from her.

"My name is Astrid. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

She has the gentlest smile I've ever seen. The candlelight is soft against her features as she offers her hand. I shake it with a nod. "Pleased to meet you as well. 

Thor and Frigga stand beside me as the guard leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

"You don't have to hide your power, Cadence." Frigga says, her voice comforting as she places a hand on my shoulder. 

I pause, turning my attention to her. "How do you know about my power?"

"The night you arrived, your body was beaming with gold and purple light combined. We instantly knew that you were capable of something special. I never told you because I wanted you to figure everything out for yourself."

A heavy sigh of relief rushes past my lips and I hang my head, letting my hair fall into my face like a curtain. "Thank you, Frigga. Thank you."

She rubs my back and Astrid holds her hands out with a gentle smile. "Close your eyes." 

I do so, placing my hands in hers as I focus on taking deep and steady breaths. A warm tingling sensation instantly begins to spread throughout my entire body as the subtle feeling of energy begins to trickle through my veins. 

"Who are you looking for?" Astrid asks.

"Peter, Drax, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot." 

I focus on my power. My strength. I was able to channel it with Loki so I can surely do it again.

Focus.

Pure silence falls and time begins to pass. I simply sit without any movements, my hands remaining in Astrid's. Large beads of sweat begin to roll down my face and my jaw clenches tightly. 

Focus. 

Focus.

Focus.

It all happens so overwhelmingly fast. My power floods every inch of my soul, pouring out into the room. I hold in my screams, squeezing my eyes shut as warm tears begin to fall down my face.

"Open your eyes, Cadence." Astrid instructs softly.

I exhale heavily, feeling her hands release mine. My world becomes quiet and still. I feel like I'm floating. As I open my eyes, my world vanishes and it's instantly replaced with a rocky terrain covered in fire. My feet are just inches from the ground and everyone around me has vanished. The heat is overwhelming.

I'm all alone.

That is until I see Peter in the distance..


	14. Chapter 14

"Peter!" I scream as my feet touch the ground.

Without a second thought, I sprint toward him as fast as possible, desperately trying to ignore the extreme heat. My muscles ache and the smoke delivered from the flames strikes my lungs, causing them to burn. I cough and wheeze, pushing myself to keep running until I collapse near my brother. He doesn't move and his eyes are closed.

His body is covered in filth, burns and cuts and I begin to panic as I grab his wrist, pressing my pointer and middle finger against his veins, desperately searching for a pulse.

"C'mon.." I mutter, hot tears spilling down my cheeks. 

He's unresponsive. I bite my lip, fighting the strong urge to panic as I pull my brother into my lap, holding him protectively in my arms. I place a hand over his heart and a sigh of relief rushes past my lips. It's beating, but not that fast.

Refusing to let him go, I quickly study my surroundings. The heat isn't going to die down anytime soon considering the fact that the flames are only getting bigger. The ground is black and ashy and in the distance I can make out a skyline of buildings and skyscrapers. 

A city on fire.

I look up at the sound of wings tearing through the atmosphere. There, burning and crashing to the ground, are countless spaceships with smoke bellowing from their engines. They fall into demolition with unspeakably loud thunderous crashes, followed by smoke and fire eating them whole. 

I whimper, covering my ears as the ships continue to fall one by one. Once the last ship meets its fate, I instantly scramble to my feet, grabbing my brother and slinging him over my shoulder. I gasp beneath his weight, dragging my feet against the ground. 

I have to find a safe spot for Peter.

Now.

But as I begin to walk, the scene begins to fade. The heat is replaced with a comfortable warmth and the ground beneath me melts away. 

"No.. No! Please, No!" I scream, clutching my brother until he eventually vanishes along with everything else. 

I'm left all alone in complete darkness. 

Silent. 

"No.." 

My trembling hands bawl into fists and a sudden rush of crushing sorrow boils deep within me, bubbling up to the surface. 

There's no way that Peter is alive.

I saw the state he was in with my own eyes. He was practically dead already. He didn't speak, he didn't move. The only life within him was his slow beating heart. 

Only God himself knows what that burning planet was..

A violent sob shakes my entire body followed by a painful scream tearing through the silence. I fall to my knees although there seems to be no ground beneath me. Just darkness. 

My screams and sobs grow louder with every passing second and I bury my hands into my hair, trembling violently. My tears are hotter than the very flames of Hell.

Peter.

My brother and best friend.

Gone.

I never even got to say goodbye. 

My cries continue to roll through the dark like thunder until I have no more salty tears left to shed. I manage to calm myself down, but my mind is louder than ever before. 

You could've done something, Cadence.

Peter is dead because you stayed on Asgard instead of venturing to find him. 

I shake my head, mumbling to myself. "No, that's not true. There's nothing that I could've done."

My veins begin to glow. 

Where are the rest of the Guardians?

After what I just saw with Peter, I'm not sure if I even want to know where they are. I don't want to see any of them in the state that Peter was in. But what if they're safe?

I'm getting a headache.

"Cadence?" Frigga's voice echoes in my head.

My eyes shoot open with a jolt and I nearly fall back out of my seat, breathing heavily. Astrid, Thor, and Frigga exchange a glance before they turn their focus to me, their eyes full of pity and concern. 

I stare at Astrid for a moment before I avoid everyone's gaze, looking down at my trembling hands resting on the table.

"My brother is dead."


	15. Chapter 15

Grief is a strange thing.

It drains you of all your energy and it turns you into a completely different person. It robs your hope and happiness. It steals any light you might have.

It ruins you.

I haven't left my room in days. Frigga has begged me to eat, but I've refused every offer. I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of eating or even leaving my bed, for that matter. My eyes are swollen and heavy from the constant amount of salty tears being shed and my body aches because of my sobs. I want this horrific feeling to disappear. I can feel it everywhere, especially in the pit of my stomach. 

I'm ready to wake up from this nightmare. I'm ready to see the light of day. I'm ready to hold my brother again.

But that's never going to happen.

Peter is dead.

My legs begin to cramp and I lie on my stomach, burying my face into my tear stained pillow. My voice is gone from the constant crying and my eyes feel so incredibly heavy. 

My heart feels even heavier..

Empty.

"Cadence?" a gentle voice asks from right outside my door.

I respond with a quiet groan, lifting my knees to my chest as I tug the wrinkled sheets over my head. The door opens followed by gentle footsteps. 

"Cadence.. You really need to eat." 

The lump in my throat makes me feel nauseous and a gentle hand rests on my bare shoulder, causing me to tense. 

"I'm not hungry." I mutter into my pillow.

"Please, Cadence."

I am silent for just a moment, gripping the sheets beneath me before I gingerly move my head, 

It's Thor.

"I said I'm not hungry." I growl coldly, glaring at him. 

His shoulders slump at my hostile tone, yet his eyes remain gentle. "Please.."

Even though I don't want to eat, the subtle aches of hunger are there. I wince, avoiding Thor's gaze. "Fine."

He tilts his head to the side, removing his hand before he helps me sit up against the bed frame. I avoid his eyes, my features bland and dry. The prince lifts a small plate full of fresh fruit slices and he places it in my lap.

"Can I get you anything else?" he squeaks shyly.

I stare at the fruit for a moment before my eyes meet Thor's. His cheeks are burning with a fierce crimson and I can see his hands trembling subtly. 

"Water." I swallow as my voice gets caught in my throat, dry from my miserable tears. "Please."

The prince nods, nervously looking around the room before he quickly helps himself to his feet, rushing toward the door with haste. 

"Thor, wait." 

He pauses, looking over his shoulder. "Yes?"

A sudden wave of strong and unbearable sadness washes over me once more and I inhale sharply, biting my lip to fight back the tears. 

"T-thank you.."

He smiles and I can see the pity all over his face. 

"Of course."

He's gone.

A heavy gasp rushes past my lips as I quietly bang the back of my head against the headboard, my eyes screwing shut as even more tears start to spill down my fiery cheeks. 

Everything feels so heavy.

So empty.

Nothing feels real right now.

What family do I have left to hold on to?

Mom and Peter are dead. I haven't seen Dad in years. Only God knows where he is. I know he's out there somewhere, though. But he could be anywhere. I'm struggling to remember what he looked like at this point because my mind is so foggy.

I want to throw up.

My jaw clenches tightly and I take the plate of fruit into my hands, throwing it across the room with a painful scream of sorrow and anger. It smashes against the wall, scattering across the floor in thousands of tiny pieces. The fruit is everywhere. My screams grow louder as I bury my hands into my hair, resting my forehead against my knees. 

I don't know what to do..

Then I get an urge.

With all of my might, I force myself out of bed, marching to the vanity in the corner where Loki's dagger rests. I grab it, throwing myself into the seat before staring at my reflection with bloodshot eyes and shaking hands. 

My long and beautiful hair rests against my chest, shining gently in the sunlight that floods the room. I slowly drag my fingers through it, contemplating my thoughts. 

I want to scream again.

My brother is dead. My best friend, taken from me just like that. I'm not Cadence Quill without him and he was never Peter Quill without me. He was always by my side. My partner in crime. 

He's gone.

I can feel my heart pounding in my throat as I grip a lock of my hair, shaking profusely. I've made up my mind.

With the dagger, I slice through my hair, lock by lock as the tears fall. A piece of my soul is torn from me with every chunk of hair that glides to the floor. Then it's over. 

I don't recognize the person staring back at me in the mirror. 

I gaze at my reflection, my grey eyes like glass, as I slowly set the dagger back onto the vanity. My breaths are short and quiet. Timid. 

Everything feels calm and quiet. 

Gingerly, my fingers travel into my now incredibly short hair before they glide down my cheeks, stopping at my chin. 

There is no Cadence Quill without Peter Quill..

"Cadence!?" Thor shouts from the corridor, his rapid footsteps growing louder and louder.

My eyes widen and I spin around in my seat, panicking. Then, my power greets me and my veins glow brighter than ever before.

Thor opens the door and I instantly hold my hand out with a scream, emitting my energy into the world around me. Especially towards Thor.

The energy lifts him from the ground, slamming him against the wall. Before I can see anything else, the door slams shut. 

My room is a disaster now because of my energy. The vanity mirror is broken, the curtains are torn, the bed is messy, and open books are spread out across the floor. I gasp, stumbling out of my seat and towards the door, pressing my back against it. 

I can't stay here any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

My heart sinks as Thor and Frigga burst into my room. The prince is hurt, blood trickling from his nose, and the queen is frightened. 

"Thor.. I-I'm sorry.." I squeak with shaking hands as I slowly creep towards the window, never breaking eye contact with the god of thunder. 

"Cadence, love? What happened?" Frigga asks, holding her hands out in front of her.

I shake my head, biting my lip as my eyes begin to sting. "I'm sorry, Frigga."

I slowly climb into the alcove and her eyes widen as she realizes what I'm about to do. 

"Cadence.."

I squeeze my eyes shut, holding my breath as I throw myself out the window, plummeting closer and closer to the ground. I have a plan. Using my power, I am able to break my fall. Purple light surrounds me, creating a barrier between me and the ground before I am able to safely place my feet against the grass. The light fades and I instantly begin sprinting as fast as I possibly can toward the forest. 

I can hear Thor and Frigga screaming my name from the window, but I refuse to look back. All I can feel in this moment is the grass beneath my feet, the breeze against my neck, and my heart pounding against my chest. 

But when I arrive in the comfortable solitude of the forest, an arm snakes around my waist and a hand covers my mouth, dragging me into the trees. I scream and panic, but my captor simply holds my back against their front. 

"Shh..It's just me." they whisper, releasing me.

It's Loki.

I stare at him for a moment before collecting my thoughts, clearing my throat. "What are you doing out here?" I hold my shaking hands behind my back.

He shrugs, reclining against the sturdy trunk of a large oak tree. "I could ask you the exact same question."

I sigh, running my fingers through my messy hair before I bring my fingers to my lips, nervously biting my nails as I avoid his eyes. The god of mischief tilts his head to the side, shifting his weight. 

"Your hair."

I pause, timidly rocking on my heels. He notices my discomfort and he takes a seat on the grass, his back never leaving the tree. "You look beautiful."

I scoff and my cheeks flush with a fiery crimson as I close my eyes. "Thor is hurt because of me." 

Loki drags his fingers across a small rock resting next to him before he takes it, tossing it in the air repeatedly. "How so?"

A wave of guilt washes over me and I refuse to respond to Loki's question. He tosses the rock to the side, crossing his legs. 

"Where have you been for the past few days?"

I glance at him, slowly sinking to the ground. I sit on top of my legs, plucking at the grass as I gain the strength to explain why I've been locked away in my own personal misery for what felt like an eternity. 

"In my room. My brother.." my words refuse to form and I don't even bother trying to get them out. What use is it anyway?

Loki nods, leaning forward. "I'm sorry." 

The prince and I sit in silence, enjoying the comfort and warmth of the forest. Birds sing their beautiful songs in the trees and a quiet stream can be heard rippling in the distance.

"You're only going to feel worse if you run from your fears instead of facing them." Loki says.

Another scoff rushes past my lips, my eyes narrowing at the prince. "What do you know about my fears?"

His eyes seem to melt right into my soul. "I'm not stupid, Cadence."

Suddenly, all of my anger and hostility begins to die as I let myself grow vulnerable. It's obvious now that Loki cares about me, just like his family. I mean, if he didn't, then why would he be asking me these questions? Why would he be giving me this advice that I should truly listen to? 

I can't let my fear control me or define who I am. I need to conquer it and let my victory heal my battle wounds. Peter is dead. Nothing can change that. But I have the choice to either wallow in my fears or let my heart heal. There's really no in between. 

The rest of the Gurdians are out there somewhere. I just know it. They're safe. They're going to come get me one day. But for now, I just need to let myself heal. An overwhelming sense of peace floods my soul and I instantly begin to cry with a smile on my face. 

Loki hesitantly crawls over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Without a second thought, I wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest. He tenses for a moment, but he relaxes with a content sigh. My heart flutters as his arms hold me in return, his chin resting on top of my head. 

"It's alright, Cadence." he soothes.

What is this sudden feeling I have? I've never felt anything like it before. My stomach is tied up in knots and my heart feels like it's about to explode. Just the sound of Loki's voice is enough to make my soul rejoice. His warmth is overwhelming. His scent is comforting. 

The birds continue to sing as the Prince of Asgard holds the Midgardian girl in his arms, kissed by the golden rays of the sun. I don't want this feeling to go away. I don't want him to go away.

Him.


	17. Chapter 17

We might've talked for hours, him and I, beneath the oak tree. He spoke endlessly of his harrowing adventures as Prince of Asgard and I told him stories from my life back on Earth. We're so different, yet so incredibly similar. 

Maybe Loki isn't so bad after all..

"How long have you been practicing magic?" I ask him, lying on my back. The grass is cool against my skin. 

He lies next to me, folding his hands on top of his stomach as a smile plays on his lips. "Oh, for as long as I can remember. My mother taught me when I was just a boy." 

The way his eyes light up when he talks about magic makes my stomach flood with butterflies. He stares at me for a moment, gently biting his lip. "What is your passion?"

I pause, searching his eyes for a moment. I guess I've never truly had a passion. Sure, I loved theatre during my childhood and school years back on Earth, but I've never done something that truly made me feel whole. I know that I'll find it someday, though. I just have to look a little harder.

"I don't know, really.." I run my hands through my hair. "I haven't found my passion yet." 

The prince nods. "You'll find it sooner than later. Trust me."

I smile at him and a comfortable silence falls. Suddenly, his fingers ghost across mine, causing my heart to jump right into my throat. I gasp quietly and his pale cheeks begin to flush.

"Cadence." he whispers, barely resting his forehead against mine. 

What is this feeling? My heart is pounding and my world is spinning. As his fingers entwine with my own, time seems to freeze and all of my energy rushes down to my hand, branching off into my fingers. I hold my breath as my gaze lowers to his lips. 

There's something there between us. I can feel it now with every breath I take whenever I'm around him. Now, here in this very moment, I know that what I feel is true.

I think I'm catching feelings..

"What's it like out there?" Loki asks, glancing up at the sky for just a moment. 

I smile to myself, closing my eyes as I squeeze his hand. "Breathtaking. That's the only way I can describe it."

He giggles. "You know, Thor is taking the throne in just a few weeks. They say that the planets and stars align whenever Asgard gains a new king. I've never seen it before, but I've heard that it's beautiful." his eyes meet mine and I melt. "You wouldn't mind watching it with me, would you?" 

I help myself sit up with a grin and Loki does the same, never releasing my hand. "I would love to!"

Wait.

Thor.

Frigga.

They have no idea where I am! They must be worried sick. After all, I jumped out of a window right before their eyes. 

"Shit!" I exclaim, pulling my hand from Loki's as I quickly rise to my feet. He blinks, staring at me with confusion painted all over his features. "I need to let Thor and Frigga know that I'm okay. You should come too."

Loki shrugs and I offer my hand, helping him to his feet. "You need to let them know that you're okay?" he repeats.

I sigh, hanging my head. He doesn't know what happened..

"It's a long story, but I jumped out of a window."

"You what?" he blurts as our fingers entwine once more.

I drag him out of the forest, jogging lightly with his hand in mine.

"I told you, it's a long story."

—

Thor pulls me into his strong embrace, nearly crushing my body. "By Odin's beard, Cadence, this is the second time you've vanished!" 

"Sorry." I gasp.

He releases me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His eyes shoot deadly daggers right past me, aimed at his brother. "We're supposed to keep her safe, Loki! You can't keep running off into the forest with her. It's dangerous. What if she gets hurt?"

Loki places a hand on my back. "Is it truly a crime to make her feel comfortable with our realm?" he replies, his voice cocky. "The forest is beautiful and we got to know each other. Obviously you never took the time to do that with her. For you instance, what makes her laugh?" 

"Loki." I mutter, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

He ignores me, getting into Thor's face. "Tell me, brother. What makes our guest laugh? You should know this, shouldn't you? I mean, she's been through a lot these past couple of days and you've been with her for a majority of the time." 

"Loki." I repeat harshly, grabbing his wrist. 

Thor glances at me, clenching his jaw before his gaze lowers to the floor, shamefully. 

"That's what I thought." The god of mischief growls at his brother, taking my hand before dragging me out into the corridor.

"What was that for?" I ask.

Loki pulls me to the side behind a giant pillar. "I hate it when Thor treats me like a child." his tongue slides across his bottom lip for a moment as he stares at the floor. "I hate it."

I exhale, leaning against the pillar. "He's your brother, Loki. Have you ever told him how you feel?"

The prince shakes his head, slowly lifting his eyes to meet mine once more. "He won't listen to me." 

I squeeze his hand. "You'll never know unless you try."


	18. Chapter 18

two weeks later 

Coronation day. 

Honestly, I feel like I'm a part of the family. Thor and I have grown extremely close, but Loki and I have grown closer. Frigga has been taking care of me and she's always there when I need her. She reminds me so much of my mother.

I keep thinking about Loki. 

My Loki.

I know that there's something magical between us. I can feel it in my soul. I can't even begin to explain the way my heart felt when he held my hand..

—

There, walking down the red carpeted aisle with guards on each side, is the god of thunder himself, gleaming boldly in all of his glory. 

Frigga and Odin were kind enough to reserve a special spot for me next to the giant golden staircase leading up the throne. The crowd is massive, so it truly is a blessing that they did that for me. 

I scream and cheer along with the people of Asgard, clapping my hands until they begin to tingle as the prince, my new found friend, tosses his hammer into the air with a bright smile from ear to ear. 

Loki stands on the left side of the staircase with Frigga and a woman with long dark hair clothed in armor. I catch his eye and he shoots me a wink, instantly making me blush. Across from the trio on the left side of the stairs are three men also dressed in armor. They wear bright smiles on their faces, watching as Thor approaches the bottom of the staircase. 

"Cadence!" a quiet voice suddenly strikes my ear and I turn around to see Astrid with her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your loss, again.. If you ever need assistance with your abilities, I'm always here to help if needed." her smile is comforting.

A sudden sharp pain strikes my heart at the thought of Peter's death, but it isn't as painful as it was before. Words can't describe how much I miss him, but I'm healing day by day. 

"Thank you, Astrid." I reply, loud enough for her to hear over the crowd's cheers. 

"Mind if I stand with you?" 

"Not at all!"

Astrid's hand slides off of my shoulder and I can't help but show her a gentle grin as she stands right next to me, running her palms down the skirt of her dress. She opens her mouth to speak but a loud bang interrupts her followed by perfect silence. 

Thor is kneeling at the bottom of the staircase with his winged silver helmet resting on the golden floor beside him, his hammer on the other side. Odin is seated on his massive throne at the top of the stairs and in his hand is a large staff. 

Loki and I glance at each other before turning our full attention to the god of thunder. Odin begins to speak, his voice like a powerful echo.

"Thor Odinson," he grips the staff in his hand which he pounded against the floor, silencing the crowd just moments ago. "My heir and first born."

The king's voice begins to quake and his eyes gloss over, full of pride and emotion. I glance at Loki and his gaze is fixed on the stairs. His posture is weak and he seems to be disinterested, biting the inside of his cheek as Odin continues to speak, asking Thor to swear upon several tasks. 

“Do you swear to preserve the peace of all the nine realms?” the king booms from his throne.

Thor smiles proudly, grabbing his hammer before hoisting it above his head. “I swear!” 

“Then I hereby pronounce you..” Odin’s voice trails off and his gaze drifts from Thor’s.

The prince raises an eyebrow in confusion, straightening his posture as Loki and I exchange yet another glance. 

“Frost Giants.” Odin exclaims calmly, his eyes wide. 

Suddenly, the crowd burst out into a panic. I scratch the back of my neck in confusion, turning to Astrid just in time to watch her jaw drop to the floor. 

“I thought the war was over.” she whispers, her voice trembling with fear.

“What are you talking about?” I ask, concerned. 

She opens her mouth to reply, but she doesn’t say a word as she looks over my shoulder. A cold hand grasps my wrist and I jump, startled, turning my head to see Loki. 

“Come with me, we have to hurry.”

“But-“

“C’mon.” 

Loki drags me away from Astrid, through the crowd, and out into the corridor with Thor and Odin leading the way in front of us. 

“What’s going on?” I ask, trying to keep my voice down as to not sound overly panicked. 

“The Frost Giants have bombarded into our realm. I don’t understand how they got past Heimdall.” Odin replies.

“Frost Giants?” 

“They’re the monsters of Jotunheim. We were at a horrible war with them years and years ago. Asgard won, of course, and they vowed to never step foot into our realm again. They broke that vow.. They’re obviously asking for another war!” Thor exclaims, gripping his hammer angrily. 

Loki releases my wrist, never leaving my side as Odin leads the three of us down into the depths of the palace. As we approach two massive doors in a dark hallway, Loki’s fingers brush against mine and I catch Thor shooting his brother an icy glare.

“Here we are.” Odin states calmly, opening the doors that lead into a large room with all sorts of relics on each side. 

“How could they get into the Weapons Vault?” Thor asks as we walk down a small staircase before striding down a silver pathway. There are several square pools lining the sides with a decent amount of space between them. 

Each pool is frozen and I notice a lifeless hand sticking out from one of them, causing me to gag silently. In fact, there’s ice everywhere along with dead guards scattered across the room, some frozen solid while some are lying in pools of their own blood. 

“What happened?” I squeak, horrified as we reach the end of the pathway. 

There’s a small pedestal with a glowing blue object resting on top of it. There are silver handles on the sides of the object and Odin grasps them both, lifting the object from the pedestal. 

“At least the Casket of Ancient Winters is safe. That’s all that matters.” 

Thor scoffs and Loki takes my hand, taking a step back from his brother and father as they begin to bicker. 

“That’s all that matters? Father, our people are in danger. The Jotuns have crossed their boundaries. Look around you! Our guards are dead because of them! They’re asking for another war, so why don’t we give them what they want? As king of Asgard-“

“You are not king!” Odin shouts, cutting Thor off.

The prince clenches his jaw, taking a step back as Odin releases a heavy sigh.

“Not yet.”


	19. Chapter 19

"This is a really bad idea." I mutter, loud enough for Loki to hear as I throw myself onto his bed. 

He digs through his wardrobe for a moment before approaching me with his clothes in his arms. "My brother is an idiot. Here, try this on."

I prop myself up on my elbows and he tosses his clothes onto my lap, lying down beside me with his hands above his head. 

"Father will kill us if he finds out." 

A sigh rushes past my lips and I stand, trudging over to the large mirror in the corner of the room. Firstly, I slide my arms into the sleeves of a lightweight yet warm tunic that ends just above my ankles. The sleeves are a little long as well, considering that this is Loki's tunic and he's far taller than me. 

"It's a little big, but I think it works." I grin, placing my hands on my hips while admiring my reflection in the mirror. Loki sits up and his cheeks instantly burn with red. 

"It suits you." he mumbles shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

-

After running my hands over my trousers, I adjust my knee high boots before sliding the dagger that Loki gave me to keep into the holster around my waist. 

Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three all mount their horses silently with an expression of contentment painted across their faces. Loki is nowhere in sight.

That is until he races into the courtyard with his stallion at his heels, reins in hand and a bright smile on his face. I smirk at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"You're in a good mood." I tease as he approaches me before mounting his horse. 

"I guess you could say I've had a change of heart. This is going to be such fun!" 

He offers his hand and I climb onto the stallion's back, wrapping my arms around Loki's waist. He slides his feet into the stirrups, adjusting the reins in his gloved hands as Thor begins to speak.

"Alright, does anyone have any last words?" the god of thunder laughs. Sif rolls her eyes and Fandral laughs with him.

Thor kicks the sides of his horse, leading all of us through Asgard's gates and across the Rainbow Bridge at a steady yet exhilarating speed. I hold Loki close, catching the scent of his hair as I admire the magical glow of colors beneath the horse's galloping hooves. 

Beautiful.

But the stallion slows down far too soon along with the other horses and the Asgardians slide off of their backs, approaching a man with dark skin and golden eyes, a sword in his hands.

"Leave this to me," Loki says to Thor, a cocky grin playing on his lips. 

I stand between Fandral and Volstagg, watching as Loki stands before the man with the sword. "Heimdall-"

"You didn't dress warm enough." the man interrupts the prince, his voice low and powerful. 

Loki is silent for a moment, nervously tapping his fingertips against his thighs. "I'm sorry?"

The man, Heimdall, simply smiles at the prince, shaking his head. "I know your plans. All of you. Your mission to Jotunheim." his eyes meet mine and I tense for a moment. "Welcome to Asgard, Cadence. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Relaxing, I take a breath, folding my hands behind my back with a shy yet friendly grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Heimdall."

Loki's shoulders fall and he takes a few steps back, nudging between Fandral and I. Thor glances at his brother before turning his attention to Heimdall. 

"We have to get through. Please. I can assure you that Odin will be proud when our work is done."

Heimdall sighs, staring down at the bridge for a moment before inviting us into the large and golden dome like structure he guards. "Never before have I even dreamed of betraying the Allfather." 

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg teases Loki as he walks past both of us. 

Loki's jaw drops and he tries to retort, but his words can't crawl out of his throat. Thor smiles, folding his arms across his chest as everyone enters the structure right behind Heimdall and I glance down at my reflection in the golden floor, soon after placing my lips next to Loki's ear. 

"Don't listen to him." I whisper, gingerly grabbing his forearm.

He looks at me, his eyes shy. "He's been like that since I was a boy. I'm used to it by now. They're all like that, actually." 

I nod, letting my hand fall, but he quickly takes it back, entwining his fingers with mine. He smiles down at me, his ears red, and I can't help but smile back. 

"Loki! Cadence! C'mon!" Thor exclaims excitedly as Heimdall stands on a circular golden platform with stairs surrounding it, the sword placed inside of a golden cylinder like object. 

Suddenly, a rainbow portal like opening erupts near Thor and the others, appearing in the wall of the dome. I jump, squeezing Loki's hand and he simply giggles in response.

"What's that?" I ask with wide eyes as the portal sucks the Asgardians into its power one by one, their bodies turning to light before vanishing.

"The Bifrost. It's our ticket to Jotunheim and the rest of the Nine Realms." Loki replies as we stand side by side in front of the portal, its light kissing our faces. 

He notices the sudden fear in my eyes and he lets go of my hand, wrapping his arms around me instead. "Just close your eyes, Cadence."

With a shaky breath, I do so, resting both my head and hands against his chest. Then, I feel weightless and my heart leaps into my throat. Keeping my eyes closed, I can hear the power and I can feel it blowing through my hair. It's exhilarating, but nothing lasts forever, of course. 

That's when my feet touch the snowy ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
